Ambiguos Game in Light Off
by Hyucchi
Summary: Drabble from 'Necroxirmus' fanfiction. Rumah tempat tinggal Leon dan Daigo padam listrik karena suatu masalah di malam hari. Dan hal itu membuat Daigo menjadi bosan. Terpikirlah sebuah ide untuk mengajak tunangannya, Leon, untuk melakukan sebuah permainan. Hah, main saat padam listrik? Main apa, ya? Pairing DaigoLeon. Mind to read and review?


"Yah, mati lampu..."

"Nee, _dear_, aku bosan~"

"Ini sudah malam, _baka_. Tidur saja di lantai agar tidak panas!"

"Heh, tidak mau! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja?"

* * *

.

.

**Ambiguos Game In Light Off**

_._

_(Sekuel/Drabble Fic from 'Necroxirmus' fanfiction.)_

.

**C**ardfight Vanguard © NOT OURS!

**M**ade By © **IllushaCerbeast**

.

**R**ate: T

.

**G**enre(s): Romance, Humor, and Parody.

.

**P**airing: DaigoLeon.

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, drabble, yaoi, shoinen-ai, misstypo, non-mainstream pairing, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

"Hah, jangan menggurau yang tidak-tidak, pergi tidur sana. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," tutur Leon dengan nada dingin sembari menyalahkan sebuah pemantik, kibaran api kecil dari pemantik itu diarahkannya ke sebuah batang lilin hingga akhirnya ruang perpustakaan―rumah―nya yang sedari tadi gelap pun mendapat penerangan.

Yah, membaca paragraf diatas sepertinya bisa membuatmu langsung menebak. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan mati lampu. Leon sempat protes kepada petugas pelayanan listrik yang kelihatannya sedang bermasalah, sehingga semua listrik di pemukiman perumahannya dipadamkan. Mana sekarang sudah jam 10 malam pula.

"Aku nggak menggurau, _dear_..." berhenti disitu, dengan lembut ia memeluk sosok tunangannya itu dari belakang. Namun dengan dinginnya Leon melepaskan diri darinya, si pirang kembali duduk di meja baca dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas sekolah yang penting terhidang di hadapannya.

"Cepat pergi tidur."

"Ck..." Daigo mendecih kecewa dengan penolakan tegas tunangannya itu. Tapi bukan Daigo namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Dengan jahil ia malah meniup lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan saat ini. Leon langsung cengo begitu pekerjaannya terhenti karena mendadak suasana kembali menjadi gelap gulita dengan padamnya lilin yang tadi ia nyalahkan.

"DAIGO-_BAKA_! Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecilmu―Akh!" murkahan Leon terputus begitu dengan cepat Daigo memanfaat kegelapan ini dengan memeluk kembali si pirang dan mengigit tengkuknya sukses membuat si _violet _mengerang tak suka. Leon berusaha melawan sekuat tenaga, keusilan Daigo betul-betul keterlaluan baginya. Apalagi kedua tangannya yang ikut dipeluk Daigo malah melumpuhkan perlawanannya. "Da-Daigo―Hentikan!" erangnya bersikeras ingin lepas.

"Ayo main..." dua kata yang dilontarkan si _honey-brown_ dengan nada manja itu sukses membuat Leon menghela nafas dan menghentikan perlawanan sia-sianya. Daigo memang sedikit kekanak-kanakan kalau di depannya. Namun Leon bisa menebak kalau terdapat makna mesum dari kata 'main' itu.

"Ayolah, Daigo, aku sudah mengerjakan berkas yang seharusnya kau kerjakan, bukan?" Merasa dilawan dengan emosi sia-sia, akhirnya Leon memperlembut suaranya yang berintonasi tegas itu. Daigo tersenyum kecil, walau tidak terlihat Leon karena suasana yang gelap tanpa penerangan. Ia mengelus helaian rambut pirang sang tunangan tercinta dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri, _dear_. Aku janji, tapi kita main, ya? Main saat mati lampu malam-malam seru, lho!" tawar Daigo malah terdengar promosi. Tadinya Leon mau _facepalm _dengan promosi setan Daigo, tapi tidak bisa karena kedua lengannya masih ditahan dalam pelukannya.

"Hah, kau mau main apa? Uji nyali?" tebak si _violet_ dengan tatapan tidak minat, yang langsung saja dihadiahi cubitan gemas di pipi putihnya dari Daigo.

"Ck, jangan mencubit pipiku―!"

"Kita main kejar-kejaran~!" seruan penuh kegembiraan terpancar itu sukses membuat Leon membatu. Apa tunangannya itu sudah gila? Main kejar-kejaran? Di perpustakaan―rumah― yang gelap gurita? Astaga, mungkin masa kecil Daigo kurang bahagia, pikir Leon demikian.

"Kejar-kejaran saja sendiri, bagaimana caranya melihat kalau gelap seperti ini,_ baka_?" balas Leon sembari melepaskan diri dari Daigo lalu melipat kedua tangannya angkuh. Daigo terkekeh kecil, ia sudah bisa menebak kalau reaksi Leon pasti seperti itu, tapi ia tetap tidak menyerah...

"Justru itu yang menantang, _dear_... Kita suit siapa yang mengejar dan dikejar. Kalau yang dikejar tertangkap, maka ia harus melakukan apa yang disuruh pengejarnya, dan sebaliknya. Kalau dalam waktu 5 menit si pengejar tidak bisa menangkap yang dikejar, bearti si pengejar yang disuruh, hehehe," penjelasan permainan itu membuat Leon mengkerutkan dahinya tanda ia curiga. Sepertinya anak yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari Daigo itu menginginkan 'sesuatu' sehingga membuat peraturan permainannya yang super ambigu itu.

"Melakukan apa yang disuruh pengejarnya? Apa saja?" tanya Leon dengan nada yang tak bearti, namun sepertinya terdapat rasa ketertarikan dan penasaran di wajahnya. Daigo mengangguk lalu mencium singkat Leon di pipinya.

"Iya, tapi tidak boleh meminta yang diluar kendali. Hm, misalnya saja membunuh―"

"Dibayar 1 milyar pun, aku masih punya kewarasan untuk tidak membunuh hanya untuk permainan bodohmu, _baka_." Sahutnya cepat dengan nada nan angkuh. Daigo mengangguk senang karena tunangannya itu dengan cepat menangkap inti-inti dari permainan ini. Sekarang tinggal...

"Jadi bagaimana? Main, ya?" mohon Daigo dengan tatapan yang amat sangat, namun si pirang hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan dingin yang begitu menakutkan. Untungnya Daigo tidak menganggapnya setan saat itu juga karena tatapan dinginnya.

"Hah,_ fine_. Kita main."

"Kalau begitu, suit!" Daigo menyeringai, tidak pernah terpikirnya sangat mudah untuk memasukan sang pujaan hati ke dalam perangkat permainan ambigunya. Si pirang mengangguk tanpa ekspresi lalu melakukan suit dengan si _honey-brown_. Begitu kedua tangan kanan mereka mengeluarkan hasil...

"Batu lawan gunting, aku menang!" Ya, mungkin sebelum memulai permainan, Leon harus berdoa kepada dewa langit untuk memberkatinya dalam jerat maut iblis duniawi ini. Daigo menang, bearti Daigo yang menjadi si pengejar. Ia pun memasang _timer_ di ponselnya dan diletakan di meja baca. "Sekarang kau ambil jarak dariku dua meter, _dear._ Dari arah mana saja," lanjutnya.

"Ya," Leon menurut begitu saja, menambah kesan manis tersendiri di wajahnya itu. Selesai mencari jarak, permainan pun siap.

"Hitungan ketiga aku akan menyalahkan _timer_-nya dan mengejarmu, _dear_~ Jadi bersiaplah!" serunya memberi aba-aba, dan lagi-lagi diiyakan dengan anggukan singkat dari Leon. "1... 2... 3!"

_PIP_

00:01:24

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Begitu _timer_ bekerja, langsung saja kedua sosok insan itu mengambil posisi dan saling kejar mengejar. Dan yang membuat Daigo tambah tertantang adalah karena Leon dulunya juga juara dalam lomba lari marathon. Tapi tidak juga kalau ruang perpustakaan yang mati lampu sebagai arenanya.

"Ck!" Leon mendecih begitu salah mengambil jalan, lebih tepatnya begitu tersadar ia berlari guna menghindar malah mendapati pojokan ruangan. Dapat ia rasakan deru langkah lawannya mulai mendekat. Tanpa sadar jantungnya yang selalu tenang kini berdegup kencang, bercampur rasa takut tertangkap dan juga terpacuh saat berlari.

"Hehehe, mau lari kemana kau, _dear_?" belum sempat Leon berpikir mencari cara kabur, tahu-tahu seseorang berbisik demikian dari belakangnya sontak membuatnya tambah panik.

"Da―" _GREP_

"Ter-tang-kap~" cengkraman lembut Daigo di lengan kirinya sontak membuat Leon sedikit syok. Dia kalah dengan mudahnya, bahkan tak sampai 2 menit mereka memulai. "...Hehehe, sesuai perjanjian, kalau kau tertangkap, kau harus melakukan apa yang kusuruh," lanjutnya membuat Leon malah was-was.

"Apa yang kau mau, hah?" tanya Leon dengan sedikit cemberut, mungkin tidak terima karena ia harus kalah duluan. Andai tadi ia tidak salah jalan, pasti setidaknya Leon bisa memperlama waktu sampai 5 menit ke depan dan membuat lawannya yang kalah. Nasib sial memang nggak kemana-mana.

"Aku ingin... kau menciumku," bisik Daigo dengan nada penuh misteri, sukses membuat Leon yang mendengarnya membeku di tempat. Tuh, kan, sudah pasti permintaannya juga ambigu seperti permainannya.

"Di pipi,"

"Eits, tidak, cium aku di bibirku," tanpa sadar si pirang malah mengkerutkan dahinya tanda tidak suka. Ya, walaupun bibirnya itu sudah tidak 'perawan' lagi, tapi selama ini selalu Daigo yang menciuminya, bukan sebaliknya. Lalu sekarangkah saatnya mereka berganti posisi? Menjadi Leon yang menciuminya?

"Aku tidak bisa, yang lain saja," Leon bersikeras menolak, bercampur rasa malu dan gengsi sekaligus. Daigo menghela nafas mendengar itu, ia pun sudah tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Tapi seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak menyerah semudah itu.

"Hm, benar, nih, tidak mau? Masa tantangan mudah saja sudah mundur, pengecut, dong?" Si _violet _malah mendelik tak nyaman dengan tantangan itu. Pengecut? Ya, melarikan diri dari suatu rintangan memang bisa dikatai pengecut. Dan Leon tidak suka mendapat predikat itu, apalagi di depan Daigo.

"..."

"Ayolah, _dear._ Sekali-sekali kau yang menciumku tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Aku ini tunanganmu, bukan setan jomblo," sunggut Daigo sembari melingkari lengan kirinya di pinggang mungil anak itu. Leon tampak membuang muka tak mau menatap Daigo. Tapi kemudian si _honey-brown_ menarik dagunya sehingga kedua iris mereka bertubrukan. "Bagaimana? Tidak akan ada yang tahu, kok. Disini hanya ada kita berdua, bukan?"

"Hah... Baiklah..." jawab Leon terdengar ogah-ogahan, tapi setidaknya jawaban itu membuat sedikit pencerahan di wajah ceria Daigo. Ia paling tahu kalau Leon tak pernah berbohong ataupun menipu dalam kata-katanya. Dan mungkin sekarang juga ―walaupun terpaksa― seperti itu. "Berlutut dan pejamkan matamu," lanjutnya dengan nada tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan antusiasnya Daigo malah menurut seperti apa yang diperintahkan tunangannya itu. Suasana pun mendadak hening, juga tetap gelap karena listrik masih dalam kondisi padam, sama seperti rumah tetangga lainnya. Leon menghela nafas, lalu ia mulai mencengkram lembut kedua bahu Daigo dengan tangannya. Lalu sekarang ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah si _honey-brown_, hingga kedua batang hidung mereka sedikit bertautan.

Tanpa sadar jantungnya sedikit berdegup kencang, ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu tiba-tiba. Namun sesaat kemudian ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya, lalu memberanikan diri untuk menempelkan bibir manisnya yang selama ini selalu dimangsa si _honey-brown_ itu dengan bibir Daigo.

Dan...

Ia berhasil, kedua bibir itu pun bertemu.

Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak tahu cara mencium yang benar, tapi entah mengapa dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia tahu kalau mencium tidak hanya sekedar menempel bibir. Karena itu ia mulai menggerakan bibirnya dengan kaku.

"Umph..." Daigo tersenyum puas dalam hati, walaupun masih sangat amatir, tapi sepertinya Leon berusaha melakukan ciuman yang benar untuknya. Ia pun memiringkan kepalanya memberi akses si pirang lebih luas untuk pengalaman pertamanya ini. Dan entah mengapa si violet malah mengerti, pagutan bibir mungilnya semakin mahir perlahan-lahan, sampai akhirnya lidah mereka bertemu dan bertautan ringan.

"...Hhh," padahal Leon yang mencium, tapi ia yang kehabisan udara duluan. Dengan pelan ia melepas ciuman keduanya dan sedikit menghirup oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Tangan kanannya pun mengusap bibirnya pelan, hal yang biasa Leon lakukan setelah dicium Daigo, tapi pada kenyataan saat ia mencium pun ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Dear_, ciumanmu manis sekali..." bisik Daigo sembari meraih kedua pipi Leon dengan tangannya, mengangkatnya pelan sehingga mereka saling tatap menatap sekarang. Dan senyuman Daigo semakin lebar begitu melihat satu _hal_ yang menarik dari wajah itu, "...Sama sepertimu,"

"U-umn, Daigo―" si pirang memejamkan matanya begitu kini Daigo menciumnya balik. Seperti biasa, Daigo yang sudah mahir karena sering kali mencuri ciuman Leon―bahkan saat tidur pun― lebih nyaman mengakses bibir mungil Leon. Padahal Leon begitu membenci sosok itu, tapi entah mengapa ia malah tidak melakukan perlawanan saat ini. Kedua tangannya membisu di sisi tubuhnya, sedangkan bibirnya masih saja dimangsa oleh Daigo.

"Leon, kau tahu... wajahmu merona merah saat selesai menciumku tadi," seringai Daigo begitu ia melepas ciuman keduanya. Ia merangkul pinggang mungil Leon dengan tangan kirinya erat-erat, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap-usap bibir Leon yang lembab karena ciuman tadi. Dan benar saja, sampai sekarang kedua pipinya yang senantiasa dingin masih berbekas rona kemerahan.

"Ti-tidak―Akh!" refleks kepala si pirang terangkat ke atas begitu dengan cepat bibir Daigo beralih pada leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus yang sedikit berpeluh, lalu digigit dan dijilat pelan. "Daigo, he-hentikan―Kh!" Leon tampak kesusahan untuk menahan desahannya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, percayalah," bisik Daigo dengan nada yang begitu menghipnotis sampai seluk beluk akal sehat si _stoic_. Anak berparas manis itu serasa hampir runtuh pertahannya begitu Daigo semakin berani untuk mengakses lebih tubuh mungilnya itu. Ia memejamkan kedua _violet_nya, entah mengapa ia menjadi tidak bisa melawan dan membeku. Apakah mereka akan segera―_Pok Ame Ame~ Belalang kupu-kupu~ Siang makan nasi kalau malam minum susu~_

"H-Hah?" Leon _speechless _seketika begitu mendengar suara _ringtone_―Ah, tidak, atau lebih tepatnya _alarm timer_ yang tadi dipasang Daigo. Rupanya 5 menit sudah berlalu sejak _timer_ itu bekerja. Terkutuklah Daigo yang entah darimana bisa mendapat _ringtone_ super aneh dan nggak jelas itu. "Le-lepaskan aku!" namun Leon langsung memberontak begitu kesadarannya kembali seperti semula.

"_Ck, timer kurang ajar, sungguh kamvreto!_" omel Daigo dalam hatinya begitu dengan berat hati membiarkan Leon menjauh darinya. Heh? Bagi Leon, _alarm_ itu menyelamatkan keperawanannya, berbeda dari Daigo yang malah merutuki alarm itu sekarang.

"E-Eh, ayo main lagi!" seru Daigo dengan antusias mencium singkat leon di lehernya dan menarik pergelangan tangannya. Si pirang pun menghela nafas, mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah kaki 'tunangan'nya itu kembali ke meja baca untuk memulai ronde permainan baru mereka. Ya, permainan yang sedikit tidak waras untuk dimainkan orang seumuran mereka.

* * *

_..._

* * *

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." sampai jam 11.30 pun, listrik belum menjalar di perumahan _ClytheurBell,_ tempat dimana Leon―plus Daigo― tinggal. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Leon serasa sengsara ditengah labirin neraka. Nafasnya sungguh tersenggal-senggal karena terus berlari dari tadi, juga pakaiannya yang... Err―bisa dibilang berantakan dan berbeda dari tadi saat mereka memulai permainan.

Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan was-was. Dengan pandangan matanya yang sudah fokus sempurna di kegelapan, ia memastikan bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Daigo ada di dekatnya. Ya, di ronde ke-23 ini giliran Leon menjadi yang 'dikejar', atau bisa dibilang peran yang paling menyebalkan dalam _game _'kejar-kejaran'.

"Hah!?" Di sisi kiri, Leon melihat jelas bayang-bayang orang dari arah yang tak terlihat sedang menuju ke tempatnya berada. Dengan buru-buru dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, ia berlari ke arah yang berlawanan―menjauh dari sosok Daigo yang sedang menghampiri tempat tadi. Heh? Ini kejar-kejaran atau petak umpat? Kok malah sembunyi-sembunyi begitu? Yah... Namanya juga _game _ambigu.

Leon menggerutu dalam hati, ia bersumpah sehabis ini tidak mau bermain ke ronde selanjutnya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Bayangkan saja, dari 23 ronde yang ada, ia hanya menang 8 kali? Memang sangat tidak seimbang, 8 banding 15. Dan dari sana, Leon terpaksa melalukan kemauan 'tunangan'nya yang tidak kalah setan dari permainan ini. Entah yang menyuruhnya memakai pakaian tak berlengan―sedangkan sepanjang sejarah, Leon tidak pernah memakai pakaian seperti itu―, memeluk Daigo selama 10 menit―yang pastinya dilakukan secara terpaksa―, memakai celana 10 sentimeter diatas lutut―yang tidak pernah dilakukan Leon―, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sedangkan apa yang Leon minta ke Daigo?  
Yah, aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya, aku hanya akan memberikan petunjuk dan kalian imajinasikan saja sendiri. Yang jelas ada hubungannya dengan jambak, tendang, tonjok, salto, kahyang, jungkir balik―Oke, semakin ke belakang semakin tidak nyambung.

"Hah, ketemu kau!" Leon terperanjat kaget begitu teknik mengendap-ngendapnya ketahuan. Yah, padahal ia sengaja mengendap dan tidak menimbulkan suara agar tidak perlu banyak berlari. Tapi sepertinya anak berperawakan manis ini harus rela berlari-lari―lagi― di tengah rumahnya yang gelap dan suasana yang semakin gerah karena tidak ada pendingin ruangan disana.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku!" dengan itu Leon pun kembali berlari, mencari tempat sejauh-jauhnya agar tangan Daigo tak dapat menggapainya. Dan tentu saja tantangan itu disambut cengiran khas Daigo yang dengan antusias mengejarnya. Waktu tinggal 1 menit kurang untuk ronde ini. Tentu saja babak yang menegangkan. Menentukan siapa yang menang dan kalah tinggal sebentar lagi.

_Seme_ siapa saja yang memandangi Leon sekarang pasti akan tergoda iman dan nafsu birahinya. Ya, siapa sangkah pemuda yang kesannya dingin,_ stoic_, menyeramkan, dan tidak menarik itu sekarang tampak lebih menggairahkan. Dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang berpeluh, juga dengan pakaiannya yang terbuka daripada biasanya―kaos putih tak berlengan yang kebesaran dan juga celana pendek―.

"Hah..." Leon menghentikan larinya begitu merasakan nyeri di bagian samping kanan dadanya. Dan sepertinya penyebab kuat atas rasa nyeri itu karena ia terus berlari-larian dari tadi. Ia pun meremat pelan sisi yang nyeri itu berharap rasa sakitnya segera hilang, karena di sisi lain permainan ini belum selesai. "A-akh!" Si pirang jatuh berlutut, tangan kirinya memegang rak buku, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih mengelus ringan sisi yang nyeri di dadanya.

"Sial, apa yang terjadi..." umpatnya sembari memejamkan matanya berusaha mengimbangi rasa sakit disana. Tanpa tahu kalau lawannya sudah berada di belakangnya, tinggal jalan beberapa langkah dan menyentuh Leon, maka figur berambut coklat itu menang. Daigo terkekeh kecil begitu tahu sosok figur yang daritadi dikejarnya berhenti berlari.

Dengan senang hati pun ia menghampirinya diam-diam, guna mengejutkannya nanti. Namun keinginan untuk mengagetkan Leon pudar seketika begitu dilihatnya si pirang terlihat sedang menahan sakit di dadanya. Tatapan mata coklatnya langsung saja berubah menjadi panik, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Leon dan meraih pundak mungilnya.

_Pok Ame Ame~ Belalang Kupu-kupu~ Siang makan nasi kalau malam minum susu~_

Ya, bolehlah kalian_ speechless_ kalau nada timer diatas kembali terulang. Tapi tidak bagi...

"Leon, ada apa?" tanya Daigo dengan tatapan cemas, yang dipikirkannya saat ini bukanlah kemenangannya yang ke-16 kali di permainan ini, tapi Leon. Ia tidak mau anak yang begitu dicintainya itu kenapa-kenapa. Sedangkan yang dipanggil? Leon hanya menghela nafas berat dan menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, tenang saja. Lalu... kau menang, jadi sebut saja apa yang kau mau," balasnya dengan nada yang dibuat seperti biasanya. Daigo terdiam, tapi sesaat kemudian dahinya yang berkerut kesal. Ia pun mencengkram pinggang anak itu dan membopongnya ke meja baca. Sontak Leon terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Daigo langsung memberontak minta diturunkan.

"Daigo, turunkan aku, _baka_! A-aku bisa berjalan sendiri! Hei, turunkan―"

"Diam, Leon. Keselamatanmu saat ini prioritas utama," balas Daigo dengan bijak serta nada yang entah mengapa tidak kalah beratnya dari Leon, membuat si violet terdiam karena kaget Daigo bisa seperti itu juga. "Aku lulus S2 di jurusan kedokteran, jadi biar aku memeriksamu sebentar, tidak boleh menolak!" lanjutnya lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada Leon.

"E-eh..." Si pirang terdiam, bungkam dengan mudahnya hanya karena ucapan si honey-brown. Ia membiarkan Daigo membopong tubuh mungilnya ke meja baca dan membaringkannya pelan disana. Daigo kemudian mematikan _timer_ ponselnya disana lalu berjalan menuju tas khusus barang kedokterannya yang berada di samping rak sepatu.

"Da-Daigo... Kau salah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok..." Leon masih saja bersikeras menganggap dirinya tidak apa-apa. Padahal jelas saja rasa sakit di sisi kanan dadanya itu masih terasa. Dari kegelapan rumahnya, dilihatnya Daigo menghampirinya dan membuka tas hitamnya itu.

"Tidak bisa, kalau ku-cek lalu ternyata ada apa-apa, kau akan kucium," ancamnya dengan cengiran jahil seperti biasa, dan si pirang langsung saja membalasnya dengan gerutuan khasnya. Ia pun terbaring pasrah di meja bacanya yang berbahan kayu, membiarkan Daigo membuka sebagian dari atasannya yang pada kenyataan adalah baju Daigo yang dipakainya karena permainan tadi.

Si pirang sedikit merasa aneh begitu jemari si _honey-brown_ menyentuh permukaan kulit dada kanannya yang nyeri tadi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, membiarkan Daigo memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya sedikit radang otot, dan bagian radang itu mengenai paru-parumu, makanya terasa nyeri..." akhirnya Daigo memecahkan keheningan suasana dengan kesimpulan yang di dapatnya. "Mungkin karena kau tidak banyak melakukan aktifitas seperti tadi,"

"Memangnya aku melakukan tadi karena siapa, hah?" balas Leon dengan tatapan tajam, jelas-jelas dari kesimpulannya maupun kesimpulan Daigo mengatakan bahwa sakit di dadanya ini karena aksi 'lari-larian' nggak jelas tadi. Daigo dengan takut mengada kedua tangannya dan tersenyum miris minta kemakluman dari Leon.

"Maaf, maaf, tapi ini tidak berbahaya, kok. Di diamkan beberapa saat, otot dadamu pasti akan kembali seperti semula dan nyerinya hilang, ya?" Daigo merendahkan wajahnya, menghampiri wajah Leon lalu mengecup bibir mungilnya pelan. Lalu tangan kiri Daigo mengusap-usap helaian pirangnya dengan lembut.

"Mmh―Daigo..." Entah mengapa si violet malah memejamkan matanya penuh kenikmatan, bahkan kedua tangannya dibiarkan berada di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya, tidak melakukan perlawanan atas tindakan 'tunangan'nya yang ambigu ini. Ciuman itu entah mengapa terasa lembut, ditambah dengan elusan nyaman di rambutnya membuat Leon semakin menikmati momen ini tanpa sadar.

Kini tangan kanan Daigo mengusap lembut bagian dada anak itu yang nyeri, belum berhenti untuk menciumi Leon dan mengusap-usap rambutnya. Sesekali ia melepas pagutan mereka sehingga sehelai saliva menyambung di kedua bibir mereka. Setelah dirasakan Daigo nafas anak itu membaik, ia kembali menciuminya lagi, dengan lembut tentunya. Tidak seperti ciuman biasanya yang memaksa dan penuh nafsu.

"Hngh... Daigo..." lagi-lagi si violet memanggil namanya sebelum bibir mereka kembali bertautan. Si _honey-brown_ ingin memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut anak itu, tapi ia tidak ingin memaksanya. Karena itu dijilatnya bibir bawah anak itu meminta ijin. Dan betapa terkejutnya begitu si pirang yang keras kepala itu mengijinkannya, ia sedikit membuka mulutnya dan langsung saja lidah Daigo masuk ke dalam sana.

"Akh..." Tiba-tiba si violet memekik begitu permainan lidah Daigo di dalam sana terkesan tidak ramah. Menyadari itu, si _honey-brown_ pun mempelankan temponya, selembut mungkin agar Leon kembali nyaman dalam posisi itu. Jemari tangan kirinya tetap bermain di tiap helaian rambut kepirangan Leon, juga tangan kanannya yang terus mengusap lembut bagian dadanya yang tadi sempat nyeri.

"...Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baikan?" bisik Daigo dengan tersenyum tipis. Itu memang teknik jitunya khusus Leon seorang kalau anak itu mengalami nyeri di bagian tubuhnya. Dan sepertinya teknik jitunya efektif. Tanpa membuka matanya, Leon hanya mengangguk kecil. Raut wajahnya terkesan tenang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia masih menahan sakit. Membuat si _honey-brown_ menghela nafas lega.

_TRING!_

"E-Eh?" Daigo sedikit memejamkan matanya kesilauan begitu listrik mulai menjalar ke rumah mereka. Ya, lampu ruangan yang sempat mati beberapa jam tadi kini sudah kembali menyinari ruangan rumah Leon yang menyerupai perpustakaan. Kemudian Daigo kembali melirik Leon yang ternyata berniat tidur di meja baca. Ia tidak membuka matanya sama sekali, malah samar-samar terdengar suara dengkuran halusnya.

"Pfft..." Daigo tampak menahan tawa, sepertinya teknik jitunya tidak hanya menghilangkan rasa sakit, tapi juga membuat penikmatnya menerima rasa kantuk. Sama saja seperti obat kebanyakan. Ia pun menutup kembali atasan Leon yang tadi terbuka karena ingin diperiksa. Kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan, digendongnya tubuh mungil itu ala pengantin baru. "Oh, iya, tadi 'kan aku menang, aku minta apa, ya..." gumannya kemudian terlihat berpikir.

Kemudian seringai terlukis di wajah ceria Daigo, dengan singkat ia kembali melirik Leon yang terlihat nyaman dalam gendongannya. Ia pun mendekati wajah si pirang kemudian menciumnya lagi di bibir anak itu yang tampak sedikit kemerahan. "Hihi, aku minta cium saja..." dengan itu ia mulai beranjak dari sana untuk mengantarkan si tunangan ke kamar tidurnya.

Permainan yang ambigu memang, tapi sepertinya permainan itu sukses membuat mereka semakin dekat. Ya, bukan? Apa kalian ingin mencobanya juga? Main kejar-kejaran disaat mati lampu~

* * *

**| FIN |**

* * *

**A/N**(Cerbeast): Holaaa, minna-san! Back to IllushaCerbeast yang masih diambang kehiatusan, hehehe. Fanfic ini hanya aku yang membuatnya, tidak dibantu Illusha yang sekarang jadwalnya memang padat, ehehe. Dan ide fic aneh ini saya dapat karena pada saat Senin kemarin... Rumah saya mati listrik! DX Malah sudah malam pula, padahal saya mau ngerjain banyak tugas waktu itu, huhuh Dan akhirnya terciptalah ide fic ini. Hohoho, saya akan menyebarkan virus DaigoLeon, hahahaha *le aku tawa nista* Karena pairing kebanyakan di fandom Cvanguard terlalu _mainstream _*digebuk rame-rame* Oh, iya, adakah author yang berminat untuk tukaran request fic dengan kami? Jadi saya review fic ke kamu, dan kamu bisa request fic balik ke saya. Bagaimana? /Leon: Bilang aja lu mau cari author yang bisa di-requestin fic, ckckck./ _And for the end_, _are ya mind to review this fiction? _Review fanfiksi ini, ya, ya? :D Tanggapan, kesan, kritik, saran, semuanya diterima dengan senang hati. Review kalian akan sangat membantu perkembangan kami di dunia perfanfiksi, _so please review _:DD

_For YOU!  
Thanks for reading! Love you! X3_


End file.
